sake_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nana
Nana is a Grey Alien (also known as Zeta Reticulan) who resides in Japan as part of Grey surveillance operation. While technically genderless, Nana prefers to present Female. She has a thing for pizza. Appearance In her true, Zeta Reticulan form, Nana has pale grey skin, and a small, pudgy body. She has a large head. While many Greys are bald, Nana chooses to wear wigs to distinguish herself. Her eyes always remain black, no matter what. And somehow, no one is freaked out by that. As a “human” female, Nana is extremely pale, with her skin having a slightly grey hue to it. Personality Despite having an IQ of 210, easily making her the smartest person in her class - and perhaps the whole of Enban High School - Nana is stupid by Grey standards. That being said, she is often quite curious of even the most basic things in human society. History Nana was born the seventh child of the Vokka Family on the city-planet Byr’d Metropolitan on November 22nd, 1947. In 1967, after being kicked out of the house, Nana joined the Zeta Reticuli Star Force to see new worlds and encounter new species. During her tour of duty, she was deployed to the Sol System to enforce a blockade, as the Zetan government didn’t want the humans to interfere with the distribution of Fleeb Juice. One day, however, after a fatiguing week, Nana fell asleep at the wheel of her flying saucer, and crash-landed off the coast of Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia. She spent the next week evading the US, Canadian, and Soviet navies, before being rescued by another unit. Due to this incident, she was demoted from Technical Sergeant to Staff Sergeant. Relations Family, Friends, and Allies Family: * Reiko - Nana’s Kitsune girlfriend. * Uncle Steve - One of the Aliens who crashed at Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. Apparently, he crashed his saucer into a weather balloon after drinking and driving. Fleeb Juice, not even once. He’s currently being detained at Archuleta Mesa. * Yi - Nana’s older sibling. They seem to take on a male gender role. * Deux - The second oldest child in the Vokka Family. * San - Nana’s favourite elder sister. The two like to go around messing with people in their UFO. * Yon - * Cinq - * Roku - Her elder brother, only by a few months. * Ocho -Nana’s younger sibling. Friends: * Kado Sho - Nana’s only supplier of Fleeb Juice on this side of the galaxy. * Marina Sakamoto Allies: * Akane Ishihara - These two go way back. Akane was the one who managed to help Nana get asylum in Japan. * FBI - Nana has friends within the FBI, namely one Agent Mulder, who has agreed to help free her Uncle from the CIA. * Karaage-San - Nana has tried to use Karaage-San’s famous fried chicken to bribe the KGB into doing her bidding. Neutral: * KGB - This Japanese sect of the KGB maintains contact with Nana. She’s tried to get them to help her free Uncle Steve, but has had limited success. Enemies: * CIA - The Central Intelligence Agency has tried to kidnap Nana on several ocassions so they can dissect her. They have yet to succeed. Currently, they’re trying to use Uncle Steve as a bargaining chip. * Mayo Watanabe - Enban High School’s resident Demonic Math Teacher. No one likes him. Trivia Nana’s favourite song is Sandstorm by Darude, when played on a toy trumpet, such as seen here